


Emotion Taking Me Over

by MuscleMemory



Series: You Call And I Respond, The Sparrow And The Song [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets injured, Magnus takes care of him. </p>
<p>There is just so much he doesn't know how to handle at times, how to give these sensations and emotions a name, how to communicate what he thinks and feels. He's stuck so often, his throat tightening painfully, not letting words through, even if he knows which ones to use, and so often he simply doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion Taking Me Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reignofdreams (ninasdreams)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/gifts).



Alec's standing on top of a large rock, having a perfect view over the scene of the fight. His bow is drawn, a runed arrow nocked ready to fly ferociously at a split moment's notice to ward off any demon that may get too close to any of his battle partners.

He watches Isabelle, elegantly and feistily moving her whip, catching the foul creatures who attacked them and using her seraph blade to send the demons back into hell.

Alec's eyes move a fraction and he's taking in Clary and Jace, emitting dazzling energy and strength, always knowing where the other is and able to help in a split second.

Alec's and Jace's Parabatai runes are thumping vigorously, letting each other know how powerful and well they are.

His eyes move another fraction to the right, where bolts of brilliantly glowing blue magic are attacking the demon brute before they even get a chance to come within a couple of feet to him. Magnus. He's wearing almost all black, adapting to the Shadowhunters' fighting gear, but when Alec squints his eyes to sharpen his look he can see the silver streaks adorning the warlock's jacket. He wouldn't be Magnus without some extraordinary feature to make him stand out. Not that he needs it to do just that where Alec's concerned.

Even wearing nothing but the greyest, plainest clothes, no make up, no hairstyle and no jewelry, to Alec he would stand out like a beacon of light in complete blackness.

Magnus has been hunting with them for a few months when he could, and Alec has always been watching him, but tonight something is different. He's more aware of him. His eyes linger on his boyfriend, awed by the power flowing through his lithe body, his cat-like, graceful movements.

But what strikes him the most is the way Magnus is fighting off those demons while simultaneously watching over the others. His glowing cat eyes are always seeking them out, making sure they're safe.

Alec feels floored, realization hitting him like a brick. Actually, he doesn't know, can't give these feelings a name, like so often, but he _knows_ that something has changed, something inside him, something even greater than falling in love. It must be, because he's never felt such intense emotions before, and he genuinely thought he couldn't feel even _more._ But he is.

One of the demons managed to jump at Jace but before it could even attempt to harm him, Alec's arrow and Magnus' blue magic appear in sync, erasing it. Their eyes meet for a moment, smiling softly at each other.

Magnus' smile fades suddenly, his eyes growing big and frightened and before he can shout or move, Alec's caught on and twists around speedily, but not having another arrow drawn already, the demon who sneaked up on him gets chance to push its claws into Alec's upper arm, eliciting an anguished cry from the Shadowhunter, before cutting through his flesh and downwards across his side and finally pushing him off the rock.

All four of them want to run to him immediately, but there are still demons to fight, so the women stay back as Magnus and Jace rush to Alec's side, Jace having felt some of the agonizing pain, terrified of his Parabatai's wounds being lethal.

Magnus would be terrified out of his mind if not for the severe self-control he has taught himself over the centuries, however, concerning Alexander, it is always so much harder to keep.

“Is my bow okay?” Alec dropped it during his fall and Jace and Magnus are dumbfounded for a second at his strange request... only Alec.

“It's a rare magical item, of course it is okay! You on the other hand...” Magnus doesn't even have words to express how rare and special Alexander is to him, but sadly he is not an ubreakable magical item.

The gashes are deep, tendons and arteries slashed, bones showing and cut in places. Magnus starts to heal him immediately, using a spell Catarina taught him so he could be more efficient while patching up his Shadowhunter friends and boyfriend. But Alec's wounds are rathere grave and he's not sure whether it will be enough. Jace, in the meantime, got rid of the bastard demon that attacked his brother and is helping Clary and Isabelle get rid of the rest now, so they can fully concentrate on Alec.

Magnus manages to heal him enough so he's out of danger, luckily he didn't break any bones when he hit the ground, and can portal back to the institute where they tend to his wounds more thoroughly and eventually bandage his arm and side, while Magnus is watching every step, insisting on staying right beside him, and his magic is more sufficient than healing iratzes anyway. But it will take a while for Alec to make a full recovery.

He insists on going back to the loft, not wanting to be lectured by his parents, and Magnus readily complies, feeling a strong need to take care of Alexander himself.

“I'm sorry, I should have noticed it sooner.” The guilty, fragile look on Alec's face is crushing the warlock's insides. Magnus banned him immediately to the bed where he would have to stay for a few days at least. He can think of worse things to have in his bed, but this icy dread, that fear that threatens to overpower all of him whenever Alexander's hurt, has an almost deafening presence inside him. He won't sleep to be able to watch over him all night, but he's more than fine with that.

“None of us did, Alexander, but let's not repeat it. For now, rest and I will quickly cook up one of Catarina's specialties, shout if you need anything.” Magnus smiles at him tenderly, caresses his cheek and kisses the taller man's forehead gently and moves swiftly, almost stumbling over the cats running into the room the moment he opens the door. He watches fondly as they settle down by Alec's side, knowing they'll let him know immediately if something is wrong with their favorite person in the world.

Alec sighs and pushes his head further into the soft pillows, his good arm moving so he can stroke the Chairman and Church, who are purring madly, in turns. He better not use his arm that's fixed in a sling. He's had a lot of close calls and he can't stand being inattentive, having the highest expectations of himself more than anyone else, but this time, another matter is weighing on his mind more acutely.

He's feeling a sensation like warm summer rain pattering gently all over his skin, warming every part of him, also on the inside. All he has to do is think of Magnus.

He can't get those images of his boyfriend protecting his friends and family out of his mind. Magnus, who is part demon, though demons are angels too, well, fallen ones, and has lived for hundreds of years, gone through several lifetimes of heartache, betrayal and all sorts of pain Alec can't even begin to imagine, and yet, he has the kindest, most caring soul he's ever come across. Even before they had got to know each other, Magnus took care of so many in need, often endangering himself, always pretending to only do it for the right prize... Alec has to smirk when he thinks back to their conversation about Magnus' payment for defending Isabelle at the trial.

He had been slightly shocked, even more thrilled, a little annoyed and amused, and mostly it had taken a terrible amount of self-control to seem aloof and uncaring.

Magnus had looked entrancing, and even then Alec had felt such a pull towards him, especially when he came closer, his skin glowing even more than his teal silk shirt. He'd had such a hard time to stop himself from letting his eyes travel along the warlock's throat and further along where his skin was still showing thanks to the way his shirt was cut. He feels prickly all over just from remembering.

He knows Magnus is the most beautiful man he's ever seen. He knows he's also the sexiest man he's ever seen. He also can hardly imagine to ever kiss or touch anyone else the way he more often than not is craving to kiss and touch Magnus. Now he's learned to allow himself more, to give himself over to these wonderful, overwhelming sensations. He still feels rather shy occasionally, especially before they get more intimate and he can shut off his head and let feelings take him over. Often, to compensate for it, he's been impulsive and uncoordinated, his nerves and pent up passion getting the better of him, and thankfully, Magnus has never minded, just adapted to him and he really... loves that about him. And hundreds of other things he's done for him.

Alec never really understood a lot of it but gradually he noticed and remembered and often Izzy told him about things he was oblivious to and then he paid much better attention to everything Magnus did and said and Alec kind of became an expert in reading him. Not all the time, though. There's still a lot he doesn't get about Magnus, but he's going to try to find out more every single day. It's his personal, secret mission that he set up for himself and it's one he won't ever allow himself to fail.

Thinking about Magnus this intensely is driving waves of hot-cold tingles all over him. He's glad he's not in a lot of pain, and he's sure whatever Magnus is brewing will help him recover even quicker. Another thing Magnus is doing for him. Always has done so eagerly and willingly, whenever he had just a simple ache somewhere he would normally completely ignore, Magnus was there to take care of it. At first it had irritated him, he'd even told him off at times, because he couldn't deal with that much attention directed at himself, he never felt important enough or worthy of it. Magnus has succeeded, partly, in changing that.

Alec is extremely stunned at realizing to which extent Magnus has, even from the start, cared about him. He has never understood what the warlock sees in him, but he truly would crumble if Magnus ever showed interest in someone else... Alec knows there are many warlocks, mundanes, Shadowhunters, vampires, werewolves and seelies out there that are much more attractive and prettier and just... better than himself... but he feels like he would slightly despair if anyone would threaten what they have.

On the other hand, he can't imagine it, because Magnus is showing him every single day they spent even only seconds together, that Alec is all he has eyes for, and the only one he wants to be around. Alec knows the instant Magnus is looking at him, those gold brown eyes boring into him in a way he feels Magnus' longing, and admiration and devotion for him. And everyone else can see it, too, they've all commented on it and made fun of it, but it's obvious they're happy for them. And Alec has never felt truly happy before Magnus. He has never felt so very many emotions that keep hitting him out of the blue, over and again, as if someone was punching him, knocking the breath out of him.

And he worries that he's not capable of giving that kind of affection back to him. That he's too clumsy, too inexperienced, too hopeless, and Magnus may get tired of him one day.

He curses himself for having those kind of thoughts every time they lull him in, making his soul sore with sorrow. He can't ever let them win.

There is just so much he doesn't know how to handle at times, how to give these sensations and emotions a name, how to communicate what he thinks and feels. He's stuck so often, his throat tightening painfully, not letting words through, even if he knows which ones to use, and so often he simply doesn't.

He honestly can't fathom how someone mesmerizing, intelligent, witty, sassy, enthralling and eloquent, such as Magnus, can even stand being around him at times. But then he gazes into those soulful eyes, and all his doubts flee. It's like, for Magnus, there's only he and he would move the earth for Alec if he asked him to.

It's hard to breathe he's so emotional, so overpowered. And he needs... he needs Magnus... he needs him to know... he could despair and doesn't comprehend why he's drowning in these sentiments, but he is, and he's so close to shedding a few tears, believing he's nearly losing it. He pushes his fingers into his eyes, takes a deep shuddery breath and tells himself to get a serious grip. He feels almost as if every emotion he once suppressed and denied is trying to pour out of him all at once. It's way too much for him to handle.

“Alexander, what's wrong?” Magnus came back with a cup he quickly places down on the bedside table and moves to Alec's side, observing him intensely, care and concern written all over his face.

“Nothing, I'm okay.” Alec quickly dropped his hand and is trying to push everything away again, unsuccessfully. Magnus' intensive stare is too much for him to bear right now, and so he does the one thing he knows he can do in this moment, reaches for Magnus' neck, grabs it and pulls him downwards to crush their mouths together, noses colliding for a moment and foreheads touching, feeling an immediate desperation that only fuels the ferocity of the kiss.

Magnus is bewildered and torn between giving into this sudden and sore temptation and, gently refusing to try and find out what's happening in Alexander's mind to elicit these actions.

They part slightly, for breath, but Alec's grip is strong, not letting Magnus pull away. “Alexander, tell me, what-” Magnus' voice is laced with so much tenderness Alec can hardly cope.

“Please, just... _please.”_ Those wondrous hazel hues are gazing right into Magnus' soul and he's bereaved of every thought, only existing of the most sincere and deepest emotions.

But he has to shake himself out of it, even though it's barely possible. But Alexander's hurt, badly, and he can't... they can't...

Alec recognizes this look immediately and pushes his head upwards, brushing his lips against Magnus', not losing eye contact, pleading with his whole being.

“ _Please, Magnus... please... make love to me_.” He breathes the words out feathery, laced with bitter need and profound significance. Magnus is too shocked, thoughts and emotions rippling through him at inhuman speed. Alec's never said those words, he knows, and he knows that if he fails him now something may break irreparably within the core of him. He would never refuse him, he just doesn't want to hurt him...

He's hardly ever speechless, only Alexander is granted with this accomplishment at times. And he's waiting for his response and what other response is there, but...

He quickly pushes the cats out of the way, they're used to having to leave at these times anyway, and closes the distance between their lips, their eyes closing and he can feel Alexander's sigh of relief in his own mouth, and knows this is right, and he won't hurt him, he'll manage somehow.

They spend minutes just kissing, tongues dancing and stroking each other's mouths, lapping and licking, gently nipping, while Alec's hand is running through Magnus' hair and Magnus' hands are very carefully mapping his lover's face, fingertips tracing along every curve, every smooth place and slowly along his throat, neck and shoulder, and once Alec's lips are thoroughly swollen and flushed, Magnus' lips follow his hands, kissing every inch of Alec's face, along his neck, licking and nibbling at his deflect rune, delighting in the soft moans his love's breathing as he's slowly letting himself be taken over by pure bliss.

Magnus is determined to take an immense amount of time and utmost care to hopefully make Alexander forget about any pain. He's working Alec's skin like an artist his sculpture, ever loving and exceedingly cautious to make sure he's causing not one splinter. His hands and mouth leave out tender skin around Alec's wounds but other than that they don't miss anywhere, and Alec's deeply lost in rapturous feelings that he could bath in for eternity.

Alec hardly notices as Magnus magicks away his pants and underwear and his own clothes, to make sure he can't cause any discomfort and also doesn't want to waste any time on it.

While undertaking another onslaught on Alec's mouth, he's careful not to come in contact with the bandages, even though the taller man is making it really hard the way his arm is wrapped around Magnus' back and pressing him down, but he swore... he finds just the right place in between Alec's angled up legs eventually, sure enough that he won't cause more harm, and then he can concentrate fully on exploring all that hot, slick, glorious skin and scars and he soon has Alexander writhe and moan in ecstatic blissfulness, always aware of any sound of pain he may hear and be in need to mend.

But there is no pain that Alec wouldn't take or which couldn't be vanquished by this pure pleasure he feels, intensified as Magnus' body eventually joins with his and completes him in every feasible way.

After drawing out their unflawed unison to the very last moment, Magnus ensures them reaching a perfect high together, kissing and embracing each other long after their bodies have cooled down and their heartbeats nearly normalized, but their need for closeness remains insatiable.

The first light of day is peaking in through half opened curtains as they're lying next to each other, finally having been able to part slightly. Magnus' head is resting on Alec's sound shoulder, his arm around Magnus' shoulders, his long fingers caressing the smooth skin of his arm lovingly. They haven't spoken a single word for hours, and yet they never felt more unified.

Magnus is sure Alec's fallen asleep and glad about it because he needs to rest, when that deep, sensual voice suddenly sounds in his ears.

“Sometimes... I think about what scares me the most... like losing my siblings... and becoming useless to anyone... but recently...” Alec, having yet again started to think, came to the conclusion that he has to at least try to also put into words what he's feeling for Magnus, so he knows at least a fraction of it.

But he swallows hard, seemingly struggling to translate his feelings into words, like so often. “I've been so scared of... being... without you.” Magnus can feel him holding his breath, his own lungs constricting achingly, overwhelmed with the knowledge Alexander's words are emitting into him.

Magnus moves delicately, just enough to be able to look into those enchanting eyes. “Alexander... I promise you with all I have and all I am that you won't ever have to be without me, for as long as you want me.” He can't fathom how one person is supposed to have such deep, all consuming feelings, how he's meant to cope, but he knows that, as long as Alexander seems to feel the same, it hardly even matters.

Alec's eyes begin to glisten and he can feel the warm liquid gathering. “I...” He's lost for words but he can still move, touch Magnus' lovingly abused lips with his own engorged ones, conveying all he cannot say. Just one more word, whispered in outermost sincereness, to make sure.

“Forever.”

 


End file.
